1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and in particular, a digital photographing apparatus and method of controlling the same where the white balance is determined based on capturing multiple images after emitting different colors of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, digital photographing apparatuses capture images of subjects where the color of the subject in the captured image does not appear to the human eye to be the correct color. One of the reasons for this is that it is difficult to set a white balance on the digital photographing apparatus. The white balance determines a balance between the different color sensors that are used to capture the image of the subject by the photographing apparatus.
One difficulty in setting the white balance is that images may be captured in very different lighting conditions. For example, an image of a subject may be captured under the sun or under a light bulb. A digital photographing apparatus may be a portable electronic device such as a camera, cellular telephone, or a music player.
One known method to set the white balance is for an object having equal percentages of red R, green G, and blue B, like a gray card to be photographed, and then set the white balance based on the captured image of the gray card. But, it is inconvenient for the user of the photographing apparatus to carry a gray card and to have to take a picture of the gray card to adjust the white balance for different lighting conditions.